Under the Sakura trees NxM
by flamehazelollipop
Summary: Mikan Sakura: Tough, Rude, Disrespectful and Badly Influenced.  That was the 1st impression of everybody in Alice Academy.  Until She met Natsume Hyuuga- who seems to think that Mikan might be his old friend "Angel". Now Natsume thinks Mikan's the ONE?


**Under the Sakura Tree**

**Mikan's Side**

"So… Alice Academy, huh?" I said to myself.

"Isn't Hotaru Imai - there?" Grandpa said.

"Y-yeah" I said in a nervous voice.

[Great… it's gonna be hell : I]

Then the cab stopped.

"Well folks, this is the place" The driver said.

"Oohh… great." I said in a very sarcastic tone.

A man (or um –woman) approached us.

"Hello there! My name is Mr.

"Oh! Um… Hi. The name's Mikan Sakura."

[So… It's a dude.]

"Please follow me…"

The teacher leads me beyond the gates in a comfy room… leaving Grandpa behind.

That Gay teacher explained to me everything - bout the school blah blah, Alice blah blah.

And so on and so forth.

Then Gay leaves me alone in the room.

I was a li'l tired from the way here so I decided to take a snooze.

…ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZzz…..

I suddenly woke up- WITH THIS GUY ON TOP OF ME.

"Who the hell are you, and what the heck are doing here?" A black haired guy asked.

" WTF? Get off me!" I said in a very annoyed voice.

"Wow. Feisty and with attitude…. Interesting." The black haired guy said.

"So what creep? It's who I am. Deal with it!" I growled.

"Temper, temper. Tsk. Tsk." The guy teased.

" Natsume…. We need to go remember?" A blonde guy said.

"Good! And never come back creep!" I shouted as they went out the window.

Natsume's Side

"Man... what's up with that girl anyway?" I asked my best friend Ruka Nogi.

"Well Natsume… I guess the best reason was she woke up with YOU on top of her" Ruka reasoned.

"… I was just asking why she was here in school. Is she gonna be a new student?" I retorted.

"I guess so… It's the only sane reason."

"Ugh… great a new pain in the neck…"

"Don't think of it that way Natsume…"

"But you know what Ruka?"

"What?"

"That girl a while ago… She looked like…-Never mind."

"Wait! You don't mean it was M-"

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" I shouted.

"Okay okay Nat, chill."

"But then what if it was her?" I thought to myself.

Natsume suddenly had a flashback that took him back a few years ago.

"_Hello! Um why are you there?" A girl, about my age, asked me as I was hiding in the bushes._

"_It's none of your business, girly!" I shouted, trying to hide my left knee from her sight._

"_Hey! You have a burn on your knee! Let me take a look I can help! She insisted._

"_No! I don't want you to come near me! Go away, I can handle myself fine! I screamed._

_She had a gentle smile on her face, signaling me to comply._

"_Trust me. I can help you." She said assuringly._

_I finally gave in. What do I have to lose?_

_The girl put her hand over my knee. Closed her eyes and suddenly light was flashing before me._

_When I finally opened my eyes I saw that my knee was as good as new. As if I never had a burn._

"_There, all better haha." The girl smiled at me._

"_H-how d-did y-you do that?" I stammered._

"_It's magic. You can't tell anyone about it." She said._

"_Thank you. But… where did you learn to do that?" I asked._

_The sparkle in her eyes disappeared. Her gentle smile was wiped off her face._

"…_.. My… mother taught me… But everyone else said it was a curse. They said that I was a curse._

_I got up and held out my hand to her._

"_Well I don't think you're a curse- for me you're my Angel!"_

_She lightened up and blushed._

"_R-really? That's awfully nice of you. I think you're my Hero." She exclaimed._

_I had a funny expression on my face._

"_Why am I you're hero?" I asked. Confused._

"_Because… you saved me from thinking that everybody thinks I'm a curse." She said._

"_Relax. I'm here!" I said. Smiling for the first time._

"_That's better! You look best when you smile!" She shouted._

_Now it was my turn to blush._

_Hahaha!_

Now… I'm really hoping to see my Angel again.

When that day finally comes… I'll tell her what I feel about her.

I really will.

=End of Chapter 1 ^u^=

I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!

Please review and tell me what you guyz think!


End file.
